random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bands that have yet to exist
orHello. This is a page of predictions for bands that will exist in the future. They don't exist yet, but I'm pretty sure that some day they will exist. Please note that I can't predict ALL of the albums and singles, that's why I'm only posting three or four of each. Also, the genre predictions might be slightly innacurate. I'll update this article whenever I receive a new vision for a future band. If you predict any band, by the way, please feel free to add it to this list. The Soap Surfers The name was taken from a Mario Party minigame. It has exactly five members, the leader/vocalist is called Luke. I don't know the names of the other ones, sorry. It is a Canadian band. Genre: Alternative Rock First three albums: And How That Query Was Was Anointed, Forgive Verb, Secure Idea. Most notable singles: My Luv, Each and Every One, The One. Martin and the Brides The band is composed by some guy called James Martin and his four ex-wives. Each one of the wives plays a different instrument. This band is from the UK. Genre: Mega Material Rock (yeah, that will be a thing). First three albums: Jolly East, Understood the Tested,'' Anchor Acceptable'' Most notable singles: Explanation, Wisdom Warriors, Useful Present Clerical Creature This is a duo. One of them is a girl, the other one I'm not sure. I think at least of them is an elder. The name is taken from two words that appeared in a ReCaptcha thing. Don't know where the band is from, though. Genre: Indie Pop First four albums: Cleric,'' Blast It Up'','' Aromawing Flyers'', Lilly Most notable singles: Oblivion,'' Oblivion Part II'','' Sanitary'' Galactic Plasma Rocket Flare '' '' This band is taken from four villaneous teams from Pokémon games. All of the names for albums and songs are also inspired by the Pokémon Franchise games. There are 5 members, one from each continent (I can't specify, though). Please note that they are gen6rs who think all generations of Pokémon suck after Generation VI. They picked 128 Pokémon from these gens (average 21.333... from each one) to compete for being the mascot of the band. Greninja and Lucario were the finalists, and the latter won. Genre: Indie Rock, Melodic Death Metal, Rap Metal, Indietronica, Hip-Hop, Country Rock First five albums:'' Contrary Superpower'','' Geomancy'','' Sturdy Like a Golem'', Gold and Silver, Hall of Origin Most notable singles: Lucky Chant,'' Iron Head'','' Choice Locked'', Hax Cassino Justdan Ce This is an american girl band, and all of the songs rip off Lady Gaga. They said that it is offensive that Lady Gaga literally copied the name of a Queen song to name herself, so they took revenge. "Ce" is also a reference to Cerium, because the band members claim that Lady Gaga is like a 58 (some meme in the future). Lady Gaga and this band will have many many confrontations in many social networks (which don't exist yet) Genre: Pop, Novelty Pop, Comedy First three albums: Poke Her Face, The Fail Monster, CRAPOP Most notable singles: G.U.Y.S. (Grass Under Your Slug), The Edge of Blurry, Bad Bromance, Papa Razzie LANA LANA is a band made by one girl called Lana da Silva Freud and three guys called Anderson, Nicholas and Alberto. Lana is the girlfriend of Anderson. This band is from Brazil. Lana is said to be somewhat egotistical. Nicholas abandons the band for about a year, which leads into the band's greatest hit. Genre: Samba Metal First five albums: Lana Diva, Lana Linda, Lana Precious,'' Lana Maravilhosa'', Lana Incredible Most notable singles: Nichy Come Back, The Anthem of our Generation, Dirty Dirty Safadenho, BRo Fried Chicken This is a band formed by four random users from the Random-ness wiki (could be you or even me!). All the names of albums/songs are from pages found using the "Random page button". Genre: Random (any genre! yay!) First three albums: Dance Central Trilogy, Not Surprising, The Qwerty Dimension Most notable singles: Fred, Bands That Have Yet to Exist, Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer Pocket Knife This is a three-member band from Cameroon. The name is an homage to a guy called Jack Rinchinson (I don't know if he is already born), who is going to be the world's most well-known pocket knife collector. Genre: Makossa-Soul First three albums:'' Jack-Knife'', Cut It Off, Slash Your Vices Most notable singles:'' Opening an Envelope'','' Cutting Twine'', Emergency Tracheotomy, Slicing a Piece of Fruit Dragon Floss Dragon Floss is an Australian band made of two girls and two guys, called Mariana de Lucca, Christina Thomas, Thomas Chris and Daniel Engels. The name comes from an unreleased song by LANA... or was it Clerical Creature... or was it Soap Surfers? I don't remember now. Maybe is was Imagine Dragons. LOL Genre: Electro First four albums: Doorlock, Fairy Floss, Cotton License Warrant, MLCTTCDE (My Lizard Can Talk To Colorful Dancing Eggs) Most notable singles: Goblin, Mary Lu-Lu, Griseous Love, Dragon of the Perfection Cream CyanRed GHJ This band will be formed in Japan, but they will live in North Deliah (a new country, don't know in which continent). Cyan GHJ is one of the successors of the BluRay Disks. Genre: Cream Pop, Cream Rock, Cream Rap, Cream Dance, Cream Metal, Cream Gospel First three albums: NYC Lies In My Pillow, Follow My Lead, Graziella Most notable singles: Draining in the Dark (ft. Lorde), Dancing in the Marsh (ft. Justin Timberlake), Vanilla Chocolate (ft. B.o.B) Bang T. Big This is hard to believe, but it's true! Or it will be... Four guys and three girls, called Leonard, Sheldon, Rajesh, Howard, Penny, Bernadette and Amy meet in their freshmen year in college. But they are architect students, not physics students. I'm pretty sure they're not american, but I don't know from which country they will be. Anyway, they decide to create a band just because they all share names with characters of the sitcom "The Big Bang Theory". And guess what?! Their executive is called Stuart! They also have stage-exclusive members called Leslie and Barry!!!! Please note that the latter three were also selected ONLY because of their names. Anyway, most of the music has nothing to do with the sitcom. Genre: Alternative Metal, Alternative Rock, Pop, Punk Rock, Indietronica First three albums: It All Started With the..., The Collumn, Peace Among Joining Most notable singles: This Is My Place, Fear of the Wing, Bazinga! Lexical Recreation This is just a band that covers other bands. I think they are from California. The covers are mediocre, but some of them actually will stand out. Genre: Cover First three albums: Pentatonix, Walk Off The Earth, Boyce Avenue Most notable singles: Happy ''(Pharrell cover), ''Pac-Man Fever (Buckner & Garcia cover), Magic ''(Coldplay cover), ''Choice Locked ''(Galactic Plasma Rocket Flare cover) Swords This is a five-member band from Sweden. It is one the earliest bands on this list, but it is down here because I only had the vision now. It will be known as a "pioneer" that put Heavy Metal into mainstream music. Some haters will call it "pop metal", "indie hipster metal" or "flash metal gone wrong", but they will be much more talented than several artists that are currently considered "classics". Genre: Heavy Metal, Alternative Metal, Melodic Death Metal, Death/Doom, Extreme Metal First three albums: ''Dismal Vision, Dust Map, Quicksand Playground Most notable singles: Reroute to Clarity, Animal Across,'' Vermillion Walls'', Ubiquity Insanity Quantum Phone A Mexican band with six members. Quantum Phone is a reference to a brand of synergy phones (smarthphones will be considered things of the past). Genre: Ranchera Pop, Mariachi Rock, Taco Rap, Tequila Jazz First three albums: Arriba!, Nosotros de la Calle, Sold Out Most notable singles: Chica Caliente, No Pare, Don't Stop the Hot Chick, Jillie Bean The Lost Pineapple This is another band that is not from the US, and it is a response to Bang T. Big. At some point, there will be a huge wave of hatred between old television series fanbases (TBBT, Vampire Diaries, Homeland, Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, Two and a Half Men, The Walking Dead, Grey's Anatomy, CSI, and the one that inspired this band, How I Met Yout Mother). Prepare yourself, because this is going to divide the internet into ten huge blocks (eleven if you count the neutral ones), so you're better off picking your side already. Anyway, the HIMYM segment, infuriated by the success of Bang T. Big, selected three guys called Theodore 'Ted', Marshall and Barney, and two girls named Lily and Robin, to create a band of their own. Other fanbases tried to to the same, but they didn't actually work out (I think). Genre: Pop Rock First four albums: Dopplegängers,'' The Bro Code'', Yellow Umbrella, Let's Go to the Mall Most notable singles: Intervention,'' Wait For It'', Puzzles,'' Marshpillow Laser Tag'' Crocodile Duck Rabbit One-hit wonder trio from LA. Apparently, it only exists for two years, so there isn't much information on this band. I don't know if they will return or not. Genre: Indie Rap First two (and only two) albums: Flash Mob, Lighter Shot Most notable single: U.F.O. Plus Pyramids This is a band from Egypt. All of the songs are centralized on metaphors created out of math-related topics. There are four members, and one of them is called Drake. Genre: Egypt Dance, Math Rock First four albums: Planck Constant, LogaRHYTHM, Hyperbolic Function Most notable singles: Integral Dance, Field Theory, Decimal Love, Tesseract Carlos & Barbara A Scottish-Canadian duo. The members are called Carlos and Barbara, and they cohabitate. They tend to name everything out of plural nouns. Genre: Eurodance First three albums: Vikings, Cubes, Paintbrushes Most notable singles: Keys, Hearts, Hurricanes, Dwarfs Suits Six-member french band. Three men, three women. They identify as "King of Spades", "Jack of Diamonds", "Joker", "Queen of Hearts", "Ace of Clubs" and "Seven of Hearts". The name of the King of Spades is Michael, and the name of the Seven of Hearts is Leonora. Genre: Deck Rock, Card Pop, Cassino Rap, Shuffle Music First three albums: Trump Card, Royal Flush, Envious Uno Most notable singles: Lonely Spider, 21, Sueca Rain Another one-hit wonder. This band is from Germany. Genre: Pop First album: Geschwind Most notable single: Schnell Loch Ness Yalk The members of this Scottish band claim that they descend from the Loch Ness Monster. One of the band members is 19 years old. I'm pretty sure that Love Inside My Wallet ''is from either ''Chronicles ''or ''Italian Staples. '' Genre: Monster Rock, Kilt Rock First four albums: ''Cryptid Crossover, Chronicles, Italian Staples, Casio Most notable singles: Mountaineer, Love Inside My Wallet, Offspring, Nessie's Revenge Artistic Financiation of Maseru A duo from Lesotho. The band members call themselves "Apricot" and "Football". They tend to hide themselves, in a similar fashion to Gorillaz and deadmau5. It is the first Kwaito artist to become worldwide known. They collaborate with Shakira at some point of their career. Genre: Kwaito First three albums: Maseru, Maloti Mountains, Diamond Most notable singles: Landlocked, Traditional Clause, Smooth Victory, Islands (ft. Shakira) MJ2 Ok. This is by far the most interesting one. The leader of the band is about 90 years old, and his name is MICHAEL JACKSON!!! It is unclear if this about the Thriller-Bad-Billie Jean-Beat It Michael Jackson that died in 2009, or if it is just a coincidence. The other band members are called David, Joe and Janet. Yeah, Joe and Janet. They also cover the song "Eat It" by Weird Al Yankovic in their second album. Genre: Revival Pop First three albums: 5'', ''Mike, Hustling Most notable singles: Breaking Under, Mars, Return to the Mike The Sponge of the Neutron This is ten-member band that loves to reference Nicktoons all over the place. The members are called Arnold, Jenny, Danny, Timmy, Doug, Otto, Tommy, Ginger, Cosmo and Wanda. Genre: Psychadelia, Soul, Jazz First three albums: Thornberry Monsters, Beavers Modern Life, Invader Airbender Most notable singles: T.U.F.F. Penguins, Sandy Patrick CatDog, Chalk X Wayside Green Gold Glory A band from Switzerland. The five band members are siblings. Their names are Oswald, Janice, Alice, Tom and Henrich. Oswald loves swiss chocolate, Janice likes to play chess, Alice loves cats, Tom hates yellow birds and has six toes on his left foot, while Henrich likes to sell rocks. Genre: Blues First three albums: From the Alps, Headlines, Frigid and Centralized Most notable singles: Lathe, Like a Boot, Penguin Invasion, Aerial Airplanes 64 Wood Squares An italian-spanish band. The leaders all called Mark Kingston Crown and Regina Queen. The other members are called Alexia Rooks, Kevin Knight and Rob Bishop. Each one of them has an alter ego (Black King, White Queen, Aixela Towers, Kris Cavalier and Bob CH Guy, respectively). There are also sixteen dancers, which are referred to as the "pawns". Genre: Castling Rock First four albums: En Passant, Promotion, Decoys, Skewers Most notable singles: Fork, Undermining, Overloading, Zugzwang Draft Pan A band from Chicago. They are well-known for ripping off hits from 2011, year when the leader of the band was born. Genre: Pop First three albums: Cook County Just Can't Get Enough, Frolic on the Floor, What's My N.A.M.E? '' Most notable singles: ''Pumped Up in the Deep, Party Rock Super Bass, Raise Your Good Life, Firework Like Jagger '' Every Greek This band will be formed in a greek psychiatric ward. Five guys and five ladies claim to be the reencarnation of ancient greek deities (namely Poseidon, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, Athena and Demeter). Genre: Greek Pop Rock First four albums: ''Minotaur, Trojan War, Cyclops, Cerberus Most notable singles: Iris & Hebe, Muses, Atlas, Facing the Titanes Relic Toast A band from Oklahoma with four members. The leader is called Sofia. This band is known for extremely deep lyrics, despite the weird titles they pick for their songs. Genre: R&B, Alternative Hip-Hop First three albums: Like, Lantern Lamp, Whisky Gate Most notable singles: Lovely Dog Lady, Frisky Wood, Tea Bowl, Texas House Sharpen Running Through the Mirror A four-band member band from Hawaii. The leader is called Lilo, who has a blue dog called Stitch. They claim that Israel Kamakawiwo'ole is their largest inspiration. In fact, Israel's vocals will sampled in an Yves Larock cover. The bassist has "Aloha" tattooed on her tongue. The drummer loves to surf, and he is from Peru. The guitarist dates Lana Freud from LANA at some point. Genre: Honolulu Rock, Ukelele Psychadelia, Folk, Facing Future Indie Rock Metal, Pseudo-Doom, Reggae First four albums: Active Volcano, Graveyard Kid, Kanaloa, Pearl Most notable singles: Mujina, Rise Up (Yves Larock cover), Eight-Colored Rainbow (ft. Lana Freud and Carlos & Barbara),'' Glen Grant'' Mystical Splicers A band from Barbados. The name comes from this Wikipedia piece of text: "film splicer (also called a film joiner, usually in Europe) is a device which can be used to physically join together lengths of photographic film. It is mostly used in film motion pictures.". The leader of the band, Percy Navarra, read it somewhere and decided that it would be a good name, along with the term "Mystical". That is the surname of another member, called Mariah Mystical, who is Percy's fiancée. The third member, Ulissis Grey, is the brother-in-law of Mariah's friend. First three albums: Breathing Octopi, Fibril, Planet of the Wild Lions Most notable singles: E.O.N.S (Each Other Never Seen), Kilowatt Hour, Bronisław, Flawless Imperfection Abstract Territory A five-member band, from a new country as well (not North Deliah, and not another Deliah). The name of the band comes from a Night Club in the same country. First three albums: The Creation, Alcohol,'' Into a New World of Licensed Fines'' Most notable singles: Helvetica, Gasoline Boulevard, Rolling Around, The Frisky Song Fall Over A experimental band with members from the UK, Canada, and the Netherlands. The lead singer is Levan Merritt (who as a young boy fell into the gorilla enclosure at Jersey Zoo in 1986), the band also has 4 canadians and 1 dutch guy. The first canadian, John Stumberg, is from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and has a picture of Jambo (the gorilla who saved Levan) tatooed on his forehead, the second canadian, John Stemmens, is from Nova Scotica and loves pickles, the third canadian, Mark Stemmens, also from Nova Scotica and is John's brother-in-law, and the Dutch guy, Johannes Vakantiehuis, is from Amsterdam, Netherlands, and is the bassist. Levan is the lead singer and plays the rhythm guitar, the 1st John plays the drums, the 2nd John plays the flute, Mark plays the woodwind flute, and Johannes plays the bass. They also have a guy named Uncle Matzah Brei who plays the piano. The name of the band comes from Levan's way of ending up in the enclosure (falling over). They are from Levan's micronation, West Kington (after Levan's brother-in-law took over the village). The band was convinced by Levan after his mad scientist friend splashed age-freeze potion all over him in 2014. Mark will date Lucille from The Pointless Sisters sometime in the future. Genre: Experimental music First four albums: Jambo, The Explosion, All Must Dance, F-16,'' I Hate Duckrolling and Rickrolling'' Most noteable singles: Hunting (feat. Apollo from Every Greek and Tom from Green Gold Glory), Back in Jersey ''(the lead track of ''Jambo), The Potatofoogle (feat. Michael Rosen) The Pointless Sisters A two-women band formed by Polly Ester and Lucille in Little Tokyo, Japan, but based in the northeast side of Little Tokyo. They perform 90's style pop songs. Genre: 90's style pop music First album: The Pointless Twist Most noteable single: We're The Pointless Sisters! Dance with It A experimental music group formed of Splaat (the current form of the Klasky-Csupo SSF), his 12-year old brother Digital, and a rooster named Wakecrow (the current form of the Klasky-Csupo rooster). They experiment with pop and rock instruments. The band name is a pun on the Internet meme "Deal with It". Genre: Experimental music First album: BandBang Most noteable single: '' SuperDance'' (instrumental extended recreation of the SuperTrain theme) The Soda Pops A band consisting of two teenage girls from Montana, one being named Ashley. They are predicted to invent a new style of music, consisting of a mix between 50's rock and pop music. Genre: 50's Pop First album: Dew-wop Most noteable single: Pepsi Pop Sober Oscar Soldiers Directly from the Pacific Islands, this trio, know in the fandom as "S.O.S", has the mission to "save our souls". Most of their songs have elements of morse code in the beats. The leader of the band is from Micronesia, and I think another one is from Polynesia, while another one is from Melanesia (I'm not sure), meaning there is a high chance that each one represents an island group from the Pacific Ocean. Coincidentally, this band is famous for being a pacifiist band, never engaging in any sort of conflict with any other bands. Like Swords, this band is also famous for being one of the first Metal bands to go mainstream, but Swords is obviosly the true pioneer. The guy from Polynesia is called Jared, while the guy (probably) from Melanesia is called Joanne (think he's from Nauru), while the leader, from Micronesia, is called Johanno. They are also famous for saving a little girl who was drowning on a beach from one of these islands. The little girl is called Julia and her vocals are featured in one of the band's most popular singles. Genre: Heavy Metal, 90's Rock First three albums: Triple Pacific Alliance, We Aren't Threats, I,'' LAhLahLAH'' Most notable singles: Waterfall Friends, Cocoa Log Track (ft. Julia), Wireless Islandic, Fitness Forms Freedom Force OK Bliss Is Ignorance The name of this South African-Ukrainian-Italian band is a play on the phrase "ignorance is bliss". The band members are Mark Hamilton, a guy from South Africa, VIktor Lefrovsky, a guy from Ukraine, Marcellia Hanna, a chick from Italy, and Marciana d'Sollas, a girl from the UK with nationality from the other 3 countries. Genre: Mix Pop, Experminetal Triple, Youth Source, Rock First three albums:: South A-phaer-ica,'' U-cranium'', I-tall-y, 3ov'em. Most notable singles: Scissor Retracting,'' Come a Little Closer as the Rhythm Gets Stronger 'Cause There's Nothing Wrong With Just a Little Bit of Fun (ft. fun. and Daft Punk), ''Feeling Snowy, Shining Lights Sparkling Lively Jerry A band from an ancient country. That's all I know right now. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic) First three albums: Saxolove, Colorful Headlines, LOL Most notable singles:'' Likewise'', Lost in Japan, Cricket Lickers Eye Three A quartet formed in Dallas County. The band members are related to workers of the defunct animation studio DNA Productions (producers of Jimmy Neutron and other stuff). Eye Thee is a reference to the company's mascot: Paul, the three-eyed monkey, who also happens to be the mascot of this band. It is also a reference to Finger Eleven. The lead singer also happens to be called Paul. The other are called Diana, Nate and Audrey. Junk DNA ''samples audio from the DNA Productions endings (the monkey's voice and other sound effects). Genre: New Wave First three albums: ''Hi I'm Paul!, Double Your Pleasure, Coffee Break Most notable singles:'' Junk DNA'', Helix, Dumpster-Diving Xyster A trio from Colombia. Xyster is a reference to the southern banded guitarfish, a local fish. In fact, this band uses a guitar shaped like one of these cartilaginous creatures. They claim that Shakira is not one of their influences. Genre: Cumbia, Porro, Alternative, C-Rock First three albums: Tiple, Botero, Piñón Most notable singles: La Invitación, Cucaracha,'' Can't Remember She Wolf Hips Don't Waka Lie'', Hendiduras Branquiales Sum 42 A canadian band from Anjax, Ontario. It will consist of the members Richard Whibley (lead vocals, rhythm guitar), Howard Thacker (lead guitar, backing vocals) and Jason McCaslin Jr (bass guitar, backing vocals). They are grandchildren of the current Sum 41 members. The chain will go on until Sum 89. Also, Richard will be married to Martha Lavigne, the granddaughter of Avril Lavigne, for some time. Genre: Punk Rock First four albums: No Killer All Filler, Yes It Does, Woodchuck, Upper Class Anti-Hero Most notable singles: Without You, Fragments, Worst of You, Thin Mouth The Seuss Crew This is five-member band that loves to reference Dr. Seuss all over the place. The members are called The Cat in the Hat, Horton, Sam-I-Am, The Grinch, and The Lorax. Genre: Rap, Jazz, Pop, Classical First three albums: Do You Like Green Eggs and Ham?, Make Way for the Lorax!, The Cat's in the Hat Most notable singles: March 2nd, Why Do I Ever Steal Christmas?, The Tree Rap, How I Hear a Who Survival Theory Heavy Metal band of awesomeness! Genre: Metal First three albums: Life or Me, No Pacifism, Gateway Most notable singles:'' Tomb, Fortified, A Name I Outlived, Nuclear'' Gadget The 3 member band that came all the way from the cartoon world to the real world that loves to reference Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Kool-Aid Koolers, Kool-Aid Jammers, The Jets, Bubble Tape (and their "For you, not them" advertising"), and Kool-Aid (and it's human cartoon ads) all over the place. The members are a mouse wearing excerise clothing called Gadget Hackwrench, her Hawaiian double Lahwhinie, and a bat called Foxglove. They cover (Kool-Aid Koolers) Make It Kooler! by The Jets in their first single with all mentions of Kool-Aid Koolers replaced by Kool-Aid Jammers. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic), Soul, 80's style-pop music First three albums: The Better Box, Cheeeeeeeeeese, Burst the Bursts! First four singles: (Kool-Aid Jammers) Make it Awesome! (a.k.a Kool-Aid Jammers presents: Gadget, the Hot Hits), Now Time to Get Serious,'' No-Way Jose'', 50 Pushups for Chewing Bubble Tape Flawless Trio A group from Florida that claims to have no flaws. There are only four band members, despite the name. Genre: Incredible Pop First three albums: Slime, Aramdillo, Black List Most notable singles:'' Nobody Knows What You Say'', Crash of Ideals, Yan, James Drizzle Nothing Makes Sense A nonense band from some unknown country. The band's name says for itself. There are four members: Jack Houstonnn, Marxitta Lasllld, Sjlfd Hghg, and Rihmegga Rackson. Genre: ?-Pop, !-Rock, ¡-Rap, ¿-Jazz First four albums: Jack and the Alcohol Drysten Likehood Pencils,'' Smiling Snail Butter'', Crush Pillow Laserness What, Indifferent With For No Ok Wood. Most notable singles: I Want If You Look Its It's, Don't Can't, Indiana Mexican Maybe It Can Oh I Janet, Because Trenches are Weird Simple A simple band from Guyana. Genre: Rock First four albums: Simple, Trick, Flake, Dermal Most notable singles:'' Umbrella Guy'','' Poles'','' History Channel'', Swimming in the Gulf The Buxton Sisters A TBA (Trump Bass Automatic)/Shock Rock duo from England. The duo consists of Laura Buxton and another girl named Laura Buxton. Both are related because Laura #1 released a balloon with her name and address on it, which floated 140 miles and landed in the back yard of Laura #2's residence. The two started the idea after they got covered in age-freeze potion in a freak potion making accident. They tend to hide themselves in a similar fashion to Gorillaz, Artistic Financiation of Maseru, and deadmau5. The two wear realistic rough collie prosthetic makeup to hide themselves, and are referred to on-stage as Little Buxton and Big Buxton. They originally also did this on their first few albums, but the FCC ordered them to list their real names. The first album to this was "Balloons" with featured stickers on the front and back reading "Performed by Laura Buxton, Laura Buxton, Gadget, and Eye Three". Their backing band consists of people known only as Carriage, The Cool Shark, Ice Cream-on-Toast, The Stig himself, and Cook-E. Carriage has zombie make-up, complete with yellow eye contacts, The Cool Shark has Shark prosthetic makeup, Ice Cream-on-Toast is wrapped in tin-foil, the Stig wears his normal white helmet and white race suit, and Cook-E has bear prosthetic make-up. Genre: TBA (Trump Bass Automatic), Shock Rock First four albums: Lights in the Air, Toenails, Wood, Balloons Most notable singles: Slippery Roads and Collies Running (feat. Gadget and Eye Three), After That Hamburger (a novelty song), Why Is The Album Cover Green (a novetly song based off the fact that French record label Bernett Records misprinted the color of the Ride the Lightning album cover in green, rather than blue, feat. Metallica), Deep Forest. Category:Bands Category:Lists Category:Random Category:Music Category:Future Category:FUTURE! Category:Predictions Category:Wonderful Things Category:Random Works! Category:Future Bands